Unfold
by EpicPikachu6
Summary: Yugi has been keeping a secret for long enough it's time that the truth unfolds. JOEYxYUGI wishshipping warning


Unfold:

Hi my name is Yugi Motou and I've been hiding a secret from everyone for long enough. I'll tell you the whole story of how the truth unraveled, so here I go.

* * *

"Hey Yug', what's up? You've been kinda droopy all morning, everythin' okay?" Joey asked as we sat down in math class.

"Yeah I'm fine Joey I just didn't get enough sleep last night is all." I replied and my answer was the truth. He nodded and turned his attention back to the board since the teacher was giving us a death glare. Math was my specialty considering you have to do it in order to play duel monsters; I mastered it in my classes so I was always done before the rest of the class. I kept looking back at the clock and there was only ten minutes remaining in class, but every minute felt like twenty as the second hand slowly moved its way around the circle. My eyes got droopy as I was fighting back sleep hoping not to pass out in class. I was so close to giving into the heavy weight of my eyelids when Tristan reached over and poked me in the shoulder with his ruler. "Huh?" I mumbled out of laziness.

"Yugi you've got to stay awake for class or the teacher will catch you, besides there only four minutes left. Hang in there okay?" Tristan whispered, quietly enough not to grab the teacher's attention.

"I'm trying, and thanks for that." I whispered back.

"No problem." Then he shifted his eyes back to his work and continued the paper. I decided now was a good enough time to turn in my paper as ever so I stood up weakly and started advancing my way towards the teacher's desk. Each step I took was wobbly and ungraceful; it literally felt as if my feet weighed fifty pounds each. During my progression to the desk I dazed out and wasn't really paying attention to my walking, before I knew it I ran into said desk and almost fell over and probably would've if there wasn't a desk to hang onto.

"Is there something wrong ?" suggested since she noticed my weariness.

"No, don't worry about me I'm fine." The bell rang and immediately everyone got up and pushed their way through the door. I walked out of the door meeting Tristan and Joey outside class. Screams of happiness could be heard all around the school grounds since it was the last day of school and the start of summer break. Not long after, Tea and Duke came from their class and joined us.

"Aren't you guys excited?" Tea asked being quite the opposite of me, she was all jumpy and energetic while I wasn't paying much attention to the outside world as I dazed off yet again. All in all I heard one of my friends mention Burger World and then I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Hey Yugi are you going to come? We're going for lunch since today got out early."

"No thanks Tea I'm kind of a little sleepy-~" I yawned through the whole sentence and felt my weight shifting backwards and eyes close. This time I couldn't fight back the sleep and fell into a surprisingly relaxing state of unconsciousness.

"He's falling!" Duke yelled, Joey took action and caught me before I had a chance to hit the floor.

"I guess he was just real tired today, geez." Joey said as he held up my weight. "You guys go ahead and get us seats, I'll meet ya back at the restaurant after I bring Yug' home." Everyone nodded in agreement and Joey started carrying me home.

* * *

I woke up on my bed; I must've been asleep for a long time since all I remember was them asking me to join them for lunch, oh well. A knock was heard on my door so I got up opening the door to find Grandpa standing there and soon enough Yami's spirit flashed out of the puzzle. "What's up grandpa?"

"I just came here to tell you that Joey carried you all the way home yesterday and you should go thank him." A red blush appeared on my face as I desperately tried to hide it. "Your friends also invited you and Yami to the movies at 11:00 if you'd like to go."

"Yeah sure I'll go and what about you Yami?"

"Why not?" Yami replied and sat on my bed.

"I'm going out for a while so I set breakfast for you two on the table." Grandpa said as he left and closed the door.

"What happened to you yesterday, you completely blacked out?"

"I guess I was just more tired than I first thought, nothing to lose sleep over right?"

"I guess so. I'm hungry let's go eat." I agreed and we went out to the table spotting our plates right where gramps said they would be.

By the time we finished eating it was already 10:30 which meant we had ten minutes before we had to walk over to Joey's house. Yami and I both ran upstairs to get "properly" dressed which always took a while since the leather we wore was so tight and hard to get on. Once I had my vest and leather pants on I ran over to the mirror and put on some eyeliner like I do every day. When I finished we walked downstairs and I put on my boots. Yami came downstairs wearing the same thing as I did, but it's not like he had a choice. "You ready?" I asked putting my hand on the door handle and flipping the sign from open to closed.

"Yeah I'm ready." He replied and tried to enter the puzzle, I could sense him struggling with it.

"There something wrong?" I asked as he was still standing there unable to go into his chamber.

"For some reason I can't get into the puzzle. Lemme try it again." This time he concentrated harder and eventually got into the little pyramid.

"Alright now we're set." I opened the shop door and walked out into the bright sunlight but something was different from before, it burnt. "Ouch!" I yelled and jumped back inside.

/Is there something wrong? /

/I'm not sure but for some reason I felt like I was being cooked alive out there. It burned. /

/That's not normal something's definitely wrong. /

/I'm gonna try again. /

/Okay but be careful./

I opened the door once more and took a step out, sadly nothing changed and the sun's rays felt as if they were melting through my skin. "Owww!" Then I went over to a tree and stood under it for shade.

/Will you be okay? /

/I think so, I hope so. /

I walked out from the shade and felt the searing pain once again but tried to ignore it as I walked down the street. On the way I passed by the church with the giant cross on the top. For some reason as I did, I felt weaker than before so I began to walk faster. I never got to pass all the way by it when my legs gave out and I fell to the concrete shaking about to completely collapse.

/I don't believe it anymore Yugi, you're not okay, I'm taking over until we get to Joey's. /

/Okay. /

Our souls switched places and I was now in Yami's soul room. I don't know why I wasn't just put into mine but I just figured I'll walk to it. When I walked out the door of Yami's room there was no other door, only an ongoing red floor with many broken mirrors shattered all around. There were no walls just misty black shadows. When I walked a bit further there was a fence built with wood stakes and barbed wire.

Yami entered Joey's house since he didn't live with his father anymore and sat down on the couch since Joey had informed him that we had to go to the later movie. "So where's Yug'?" Joey asked but got no reply as Yami dazed out.

/Yugi something's wrong, your room is gone, and what's with all the shattered mirrors? /

/I don't know but that's what I don't understand. The whole day has been a mess! /

I turned so my back was facing Yami but I could feel his gaze as if it were stuck onto me.

/Just wanted to let you know we're at Joey's so you can come out now. /

/Thanks Yami. /

The millennium puzzle flashed and I was restored to my body. "Ah!" I cupped my hands over my face trying to ease the sudden jabbing pain in the back of my eyes.

"Yugi! Is there something wrong?"

"Well whatever it was is gone now, I guess my eyes hadn't fully recovered yet." Then I lifted my closed eyelids and looked up to Joey who jumped back in his seat. "What? Is there something on my face?" I started rubbing my face self-consciously.

"No Yug' your eyes are red, bright red." Joey said coming a little closer, examining.

"That isn't possible, they were purple this morning." I denied, blinking rapidly hoping what Joey said was a lie.

"No, come here." He led me to his bathroom and made me stand in front of the mirror. Another gasp escaped his mouth and he couldn't believe what he was seeing, or more like what he wasn't seeing. "What is going on? You're not in the mirror, where's your reflection?" His mouth dropped, hanging open in surprise.

"I don't know." I said softly, close to a whisper. "I don't know anything anymore, what's happening to me?" My voice cracked up as I spoke and tears started forming under my eyes, my crimson eyes. I walked out of the bathroom and sat back down on the couch with my palms covering my face.

"What's going on Yug'? You're scarin' the crap outa me; tell me what's happening I deserve to know." Joey began to feel frustrated as I didn't answer. "I'm your best friend Yugi I care for you, I gotta know."

"Joey, I'm just as lost as you are except I'm not scared, I'm petrified." He strode over to me and sat next to me on the couch then placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You know what, whatever happens to you, I'll be right by your side to help you through it." His voice hesitated and he continued on. "Yug' I don't know how to put this and you'll probably never want to look at me again, but I have to get this off my chest. I love you, and you can count on me to always be there for ya bud, no matter what." Chocolaty brown eyes met teary red ones and I leaned into hug him as a thank you.

"I love you too." I said without hesitation just a choppy voice filled with emotion. I didn't know what to think at that moment, confused, terrified, grateful, or just out of place; I guess I don't have a word for it.

"You're shivering, are you okay?" Joey got up and walked back to the bathroom and walked back carrying a thermometer. He scanned it across my forehead and read the stats, his face dropped, astonished. "This aint what I'd call normal Yug'."

"Is there a p-problem?" I asked while Joey stood there gawking at the number. "What is it?"

"You're temperature it's below twenty, but that's not possible." I looked at him with a confused glare and grabbed it. Sure enough right on the screen it said my temperature was sixteen.

"Well I wouldn't doubt that to be the truth, considering all that's happened today. When I stepped outside the sunlight hurt and when I walked past the church I felt myself growing weaker and that's when Yami took over. Now my eyes are r-red and temperature is s-sixteen, I'd believe almost anything right about now." My friend sent me a look of worry and placed the thermometer on the counter. The door swung open then Tea, Tristan, and Duke walked in all eyes locked on me.

Tea was wearing an orange skirt and yellow shirt with silver bracelets with white high heel shoes. Duke showed up in his regular red sleeveless jacket and black tank top with the small dice hanging from his ear, touched up by the steak of makeup coming down from the center of his eye. Tristan wore his red and black leather motorcycle jacket with a white shirt and jeans. Of course Tea was the first to run over to me noticing my pale skin. I hadn't looked at them since they stepped in the house so I turned my head away when she came up to me. "What's wrong Yugi? You're so cold and you look pale. Are you sick or something?"

"No, just a b-bit cold." She came a bit closer making me turn my face even more and touched my face, as she did one of her bracelets skimmed my cheek. "Ouch!" I stood up and ran away to the kitchen where Joey was texting his sister. "Oowww! It burns! Ahhw!" Joey dropped his phone down on the table and turned full attention to me.

"What happened this time, are you okay?" He said brushing my face with the back of his hand where my skin was a little red from the burn.

"I'm not exactly sure, but when Tea's bracelet hit me it just started to b-burn." I exclaimed while Joey walked over to the freezer and took out an icepack to put on my face.

"You're still freezing, I'll go get you some blankets." With that I stayed in the kitchen while I heard my friends chatting in the other room and decided to eavesdrop.

"Joey what's up with Yugi why was he acting so strange?" Tea asked as he was passing by to get some blankets from the closet in the hall.

"I really, honestly wish I knew the answer for that, even Yugi himself is just as lost in this as we all are." Then he continued to bring the covers back into the kitchen. "Here take these and warm yourself up."

"Thanks Joey I don't know h-how to repay you." He kissed me on the forehead, smiled, and followed me out to the living room where our friends were waiting. I sat on the couch once again and wrapped all the blankets around me. To my surprise it didn't have effect at all and I was still shaking from lack of heat. I kept making sure my head was turned the opposite direction of my friends trying to keep my other secret safe. Joey sat up real close next to me and snuggled up to me to the result of our friends just staring with sweat drops.

"You warm yet Yug'?" Joey turned to me with concern on his face.

"No, it's still r-really cold." Then I buried myself deeper into the covers.

"Yugi look at me." Tea said like every other demanding girl in the world would've when they want your attention. Even so I still refused to look, I don't know why but I feel like it would be a little embarrassing to reveal my new eye colour. While I was thinking she walked up beside me and pulled my face towards hers so she could speak to me face to face. Silver bracelets rushed past my cheek again and I jerked my eyes open yelping from pain.

"Ahw!" Then I looked up to her and she screamed.

"Yugi what's happened to you? You have creepy eyes and super pale skin this doesn't look good." Leave it to Tea to over react.

"Wow dude that looks wicked." Tristan said as he got a glimpse.

"You seriously don't look good Yugi you should go home." Duke popped in. I sighed and decided that was probably for the best.

I turned to Joey who just stared back with a questioning look. "I probably should get going Joey, besides I'm pretty tired." Which was weird since it was the middle of the day. Joey's face was saddened because he never liked to see a friend get hurt, but in this case it was a lot worse.

"Oh okay, do you want me to walk you home?" Joey looked up with pleading eyes. Plus I knew secretly he really had no interest in seeing the movie.

"If you don't mind, 'cause I don't want to get in your way." Which I really didn't want to intrude on anything he might've planned to do later.

"No problem Yug', but before we leave I should take your temperature again." Leaning over to the counter he picked up the thermometer and scrolled it across my forehead once again. This time when he looked at it he frowned then turned it so I could see. "It went down by three degrees Yug' this aint good, let's get you home." I nodded depressed at the results but followed Joey to the door.

"You'll warm up out there for sure Yugi it's like one-hundred degrees today." Tristan shot back to me. I hesitated to twist the handle and go out considering what happened the previous time but pulled it out anyway. The minute I stepped outside I cringed at the pain.

"Ow!" I winced trying to put up with the burn. At that moment Joey ran inside and grabbed an umbrella then handed it to me once we got out. It was a great umbrella for keeping the sun away since it was solid black, but I had to admit I'd look like a total Goth walking down the street like that. Oh well I'd be happier to put up with a few stares than be screaming from smoldering agony.

We took a different route home than I had coming here so we walked down a completely different street. On our right there was a Judas church which we spotted many women wearing hexagram necklaces. At the point where we had to pass by them I started feeling weak again and I fell unable to recover and I got knocked out. Joey dragged me out of the mess and tried to wake me up but with no success. That's when the millennium puzzle took action and Yami took over for me. "Want some help down there Yami?"

"No thanks Joey I'm fine." Then he stood up and started walking in the general direction we were heading letting Joey take lead.

"Just wonderin' Yami, do ya know what's wrong with Yug'?"

"I'm still trying to figure it out it's really confusing, I feel bad for him. On top of all that his soul room has vanished and has been replaced by black mist and red floors with shattered mirrors all over the place. There aren't even any walls so it's not even a room, just an endless path. When you walk to the end of the path there's a fence made of barbed wire and wooden stakes, pretty much telling you not to go any further." Yami narrowed his eyes. "It scared me to death when I was out there." A shiver ran down his spine.

"So by what you're telling me is that he doesn't have a soul anymore?"

"Yep, at least that's what I think, but we should get a professional to judge it." Joey nodded in agreement and continued walking. "I was thinking maybe Shadi since he knows a lot about that kind of stuff."

"Yeah that's a good idea. Anyway he's the one who's got the millennium key so he can just let himself in."

"That's exactly what I was thinking." Yami gave Joey a smile and handed him the umbrella since they were at the Game Shop's entrance. Yami tried handing the umbrella back to Joey but he held his hands up in a defensive manner and took a step back.

"No I don't need that back just let Yug' keep it I've got plenty, besides he needs it more than I do."

"Thanks Joey you're a true friend." As Joey began to walk back Yami yelled to him. "Hey Joey, can you drop by here tomorrow around 3:00 that's when I expect to have Shadi come visit."

"Sure thing! I'll also bring the others along with me, I'll see ya then."

* * *

"Yugi, Yugi, get up." I felt a hand on my shoulder shaking me desperately trying to get me awake. At the movement my eyes shot open and were met by Yami's. "You're finally awake, you were sleeping for so long, it's the middle of the day 2:47 to be exact." He said looking at the clock on the wall near the ceiling of my room.

"I don't care if it's the middle of the day I'm tired." I whined and turned around pleading Yami would just go away.

"No, you can't go back to sleep it's not healthy, and get ready we're expecting a visitor in about ten minutes so get up." He flipped me over so I was looking at him. "Joey will also be here so hurry up." With that I slowly rolled off my bed and onto the floor since I was too lazy to stand up. "Need help there Yugi?" I barley nodded then he grabbed my arm and pulled me up as if I were the weight of a feather so I was now standing.

I got moving and walked to the bathroom sink washed my face then brushed my teeth. I didn't even bother putting on any eyeliner today since I couldn't see my own reflection and figuring if I tried I'd end up with many black smudges on my face. I walked back to my room where Yami was no longer standing and picked out some sort of an outfit. It was a black shirt with dark grey jeans and a light grey and black jacket, deciding not to wear any leather today. Since we shared a body Yami had to wear the same thing as I did which didn't always appeal to his fashion. "Yugi what the heck are we wearing it's so uncomfortably loose and it's hot out, why the jacket?" he yelled up to me.

"It's really cold that's why I'm wearing this jacket, and I didn't feel in the mood for leather today, we wear the same thing all the time. Why not switch it up a bit?"

"When we switch it up and wear jeans, it feels weird on my legs."

"Whatever." I said as I came down the stairs to meet Yami in the Game Shop and saw him reading a small orange post-it note. "What's that?"

"It's from your grandfather, he said he'd be gone for the next week, and there's a hundred bucks for you to pay for food in the box with his blue-eyes card."

"Okay." I expressed in a boring flat tone as I continued to drag my feet towards a chair. Just as I sat down the door opened and Yami whipped around the corner to greet them. I never got to see who it was because Yami took them outside to talk to them privately. Having no interest in straining my ears to listen to the conversation I laid my head on the counter and closed my eyes. It wasn't long until I fell asleep once again.

Another hand shook my shoulder in order to wake me up; since I was expecting it to be Yami I didn't lift my head up but spoke in a rude tone. "What?" I grumbled because I was clearly not in the mood to talk, especially to the guy who made me get up in the middle of my slumber.

"Hey sleepy, you gotta get up Yug'." Well that was a different voice than I was expecting. I looked up with my eyes all fuzzy and lifted my head feeling dizzy. "C'mon Yug' the guest is waitin'." His Brooklyn accent carried through my ears as I had completely forgotten what Yami had said about somebody coming over.

I felt myself being picked up but didn't really put the situation into place and started closing my eyes again. The ride was bumpy since Joey was carrying me upstairs to the actual house part of the Game Shop. When I was placed down I felt a light slap in the face and shot my eyes open to find everyone staring down at me lying on the couch. "What the?" I said as I sat up and saw Shadi standing beside everyone to the far right. "Huh, what's going on?"

"That doesn't look good." I heard Duke say in the silence.

"Yugi your eyes, your pupils are so small I can hardly see 'em." Joey explained as he leaned close to me looking deeply into my eyes.

"Oh, that's just great, now there has to be more stuff wrong with me." I frowned and looked at my feet trying to ignore the company. "Will someone explain to me why Shadi is here?"

"Yugi, just relax, he's here to try and figure out what's going on and what happened to your soul room." Yami told me as well as explained it to the others in the room why he was here.

"Yeah with that magical key thing he's got." Joey added. That's when Shadi started walking up to me.

"Can I have you stand up Yugi?" He demanded more than asked. So I stood up and he put the millennium key to my forehead and turned it as if he was unlocking my mind. "Don't worry Yugi, this shouldn't take long." Shadi reassured me and we went into a motionless phase.

****SHADI'S POV****

It was exactly like Yami interpreted it, I had entered Yami's room instead of just being lead straight to Yugi's it was all too strange. I spotted the door and opened it revealing the fragmented pieces of mirror and red floor. Each direction was surrounded by the muggy black fog as I looked each way. Picking up a jagged mirror segment I looked into it finding no reflection of me at all.

Briskly I walked down the red path until I found the fence of wood stakes and barbed wire that Yami tried explaining to me earlier as we talked outside. In fact Yami told me of everything that was in front of me now, but I never expected it to be this horrifying. He'd said that he never crossed this point since he got bad vibes, but since this is my job I had to have the will to proceed. Darkness engulfed around me as I crossed the stakes and all that enclosed me was the murky haze. Even then I continued to advance down the path blindly.

Immediately I stopped in my tracks when I heard something from a far distance. Despite any fears I followed the sound and it continued to get louder. I discontinued my paces as I knew whatever it was seemed really close, and then I walked on not making a sound.

Eventually I walked up to a more lightened area with a symmetrical line of columns leading up to a bloody coffin. The voice of crying and sobs felt as if they were right next to me but there wasn't anyone else in the room. Soon I recognized it as little Yugi's voice, as if he were deep in tears and in some kind of pain then it stopped for a while and all I heard was faint sniveling. "What's happening, and whose casket is this?"

"Shadi, is that you?" The sound echoed and slowly fainted into nothing.

"Yes it is Shadi where are you?"

"I don't know but it's dark and I'm lost how do I get back?" He asked and I desperately wished I could give Yugi an answer.

"I don't know Yugi I'm sorry, but I'm not quite sure where I am myself." A few pained breaths could be heard followed by a scream. "Are you okay?"

"Help me, save me." Then his voice faded and it turned to dead silence.

"Yugi! Are you there?" I yelled into the silent darkness but to no avail nobody responded. Getting curious I walked up to the blood-stained coffin and looked at a carving on the top. The writing etched into the wood spelled "Yugi Motou" so I opened it. One single object was inside alone and when I saw it I closed the lid and jumped back. A very, very slowly beating heart was placed inside surrounded by blood stains on the rough felt as blood still slowly spewed out of it. That's when I figured out what all of this meant and decided I should leave. My feet carried me back to Yami's soul room and I held up the key and flashed out of their minds restoring Yugi and I to the physical world.

***YUGI'S POV***

All senses were zapped back into me as Shadi removed the key from my forehead and moved a little farther away. For some reason he was just staring at me as if examining me for an operation. "Is there something wrong?" I asked wondering why he took sudden interest in me all of a sudden.

"Yes and it's really not good news." He turned and looked back at my friends' horrified faces and to Yami specifically then put his attention back on me. "Would you like me to share this information with you in private or with everyone?"

"By now nothing will surprise anyone, just tell all of us while we're still here."

"As you wish." Shadi took a deep breath and continued. "When I exited Yami's room and walked up to the fence I decided to go beyond it. Before I had I looked at a piece of the mirror and saw no reflection which was clue number one on my mission. Past the fence it's completely pitch black and I just wandered through it. Then I began to hear this sound coming from somewhere and followed the noise. As I walked further I came to a spot where the darkness became brighter and I saw many columns that formed a hall up to this coffin." He paused for a while to take a breath and ensued in his story. "This sound turned out to be crying and the keeper of the voice was Yugi. Yugi needed help, he was lost and said it was too dark wherever he was and then his breathing started struggling. The last I heard before his voice went void of the shadows was a scream of pain and after that it was silent; he was no longer there as if he'd just disappeared. When I walked up to the coffin there was a text engraved on it that spelled out the name "Yugi Motou", that's when I looked inside and received my final clue. All that was inside was a human heart that proceeded at a lingering pace gushing out blood. Then I figured it out, it was right in front of us this whole time."

"So what does it mean?" Tea asked, her face drained of all hope.

"It means Yugi no longer contains a soul and your real self is lost out there in the shadows." Another deep breath was needed. "Yugi, you're not even human anymore, you're dead already."

My face dropped as I took what he was saying into realization, those marks on my neck weren't from any bugs but I was bit. I'm now just a lonely vampire trapped here while my human half is stuck, trapped in some unknown place. "So what you're saying is I'm a vampire?" I asked just to be reassured.

"Yes Yugi but if you can find your other self locked in the black shadows you can return to being human. You yourself can't find your human half it has to be someone who is brave enough to walk down the dark path. I'll leave you with the millennium key in case one of your friends is willing enough to walk through the darkness and restore you. As of now avoid crosses, the Star of David, sunlight, and most of all silver. Along with this you'll find yourself with strange side effects such as being able to run really fast, having no reflection or shadow, the red eyes, strong long nails, a low body temperature, and as long as you're stuck in this state you won't age."

"Is that all?" I asked worried about there being more.

"One," He said as he handed me the key. "if you don't drink enough blood you'll run out of strength and become weak. That is all, and I must be going." With that he disappeared and we were left there astonished by the news. I was sad at thought of my other half being trapped, lost, and alone, hell I was worried sick.

"I guess that answers why you ran away when my bracelets touched you, sorry." Tea apologized and I could sense hurt in her voice.

"It's okay Tea you didn't know, not even I myself knew. We'll get through this." I said and placed the key on the coffee table. "I'm tired." I complained and yawned. While I was walking I tripped on one of the coffee table legs and my arm got snagged on a nail that was sticking out. I sat up and held the gash in my arm trying to keep the little blood I had in. I removed my hand for a second to see how bad it was and my hand was covered in an ice cold blue liquid that was coming from the gash.

"Yugi are you okay?" Tristan came rushing over while Joey ran off to the bathroom to get some bandages.

"Yeah, but this really hurts."

"You're getting paler!" Tea yelled as she watched in horror.

"That looks so cool dude, you've got blue blood!" Duke said trying to find an upside for once.

"Okay I've got the bandages let's wrap this up." As they wrapped my arm in the stretchy band their hands got covered in my blood. When they finished they were both sitting there trying to wipe it off and warm up their hands. "Geez Yug' that made my hands go numb."

"I know I felt like I had my hands in snow, that stuff is cold." Tristan complained.

"It felt just a bit cold to me, but I guess I can't be judging if my body is way below normal temperature." I responded. "Sorry."

"It's okay Yug' just be careful walking around this table from now on." I laughed slightly and nodded. I stood up but started swaying back and forth beginning to get very dizzy.

"I don't feel so good right about now you guys, it's all fuzzy." I fell to my knees and started laughing for no real reason. "Ha-ha Tea you look like a blob ha-ha-ha."

"I think he needs some serious rest, I mean what kind of vampire is awake during sun hours?" Duke pointed out.

"He doesn't need rest he needs blood, rememba' what Shadi said? Plus he's just lost a whole bunch."

"You're probably right, but where are we going to find blood? 'Cause I am not in the mood to get bit today." Tristan argued.

"Oh, I know! Make sure he doesn't pass out keep him up!" Joey yelled already halfway to the kitchen. He grabbed a raw thawed steak from the fridge and a glass from one of the cabinets and started squeezing out all the blood into the glass. By the time he finished the cup was pretty much full and he ran it over to us. "Got it!"

"W-why does Joey talk so weird? What's with his inappropriate accent?" I blabbed out whatever crossed my mind as if I were high.

"How do we do this Joey?" Tristan asked unsure of how to make someone drink something by force.

"I don't know let's just pour it down." Duke complied.

"I know how we can do this, I mean Yug' doesn't know what's happening." Joey said with a smirk. "Hey Yug' you want some fruit punch?"

"Yeah sure I'm thirsty."

"Well, here hope it tastes fine Joey made it himself." Tristan handed me the cup with my "punch" in it.

I took a sip of it without really caring then chugged the whole thing down and everyone was just watching waiting for a response. "Hey Joey, that was the best fruit punch I have ever tasted by far." I still wasn't really through my drowsy phase yet.

"Really?" Joey asked and cocked his head to the side a little bit.

"Yeah really." I stated back.

"Seriously?" He asked still looking confused.

"Yep, positive."

"Are you absolutely sure?" He asked for one last time and I came back to my senses.

"Wait huh? Sure of what?" I asked not really remembering what just happened.

"There's my Yug'!" I stood up then Joey came over and hugged me, but all our friends were staring us down because we didn't realize we never told them we got together. So we figured we'd brake it up and tell them about it later. "I guess you got a little light headed there, we'll have to take Shadi's words to serious caution or everything will be a mess." Joey stared at me with his wide eyes wishing it could seem casual to show affection in front of our friends.

"Not that everything already is." Duke interrupted.

"Way to think positive, Duke." Yami said sarcastically a stern emotion plastered on his face.

"What's next, what do we do now?" I asked my expression drowning. "I've lost myself to some darkness lurking out there, what if I die inside of me, what'll happen?" a hand fell to my shoulder, I flinched at first but relaxed but my muscles were still tense. I turned around and looked up to Yami who tried to hide his worried features with a gentle smiling mask.

"We'll get you back, I promise." Yami reassured and a little spark of hope lit back up inside me and Yami could sense it and smiled once more.

For a few minutes we all stood there in silence until Tristan turned on the television and we watched it for a few hours, enjoying the carefree life of Spongebob Squarepants. When the marathon ended an episode of Planet Sheen turned on and Yami switched it off. "Man I hate that show, it shouldn't have aired in the first place." Yami complained and everyone started laughing. For a few moments it seemed everyone had forgotten all the problems as if they all vanished in thin air. Then it all rushed back in one blow and my face drained of all happiness asides from the little spec of dimming hope inside me. "It's getting late, we should probably go." Tea announced and everyone agreed walking towards the front door.

When everybody went outside Joey stayed in and let the door close behind the others. "Is there something you needed?" I asked, confused why he hadn't left yet.

"This," He bent over and kissed me on the lips pulled away and smiled.

"I needed that too, thanks." With that out of the way he walked out the door joining our friends on their walk back to their respective homes. I was just happy Yami stayed upstairs because I was blushing like mad when the door closed. Shaking the light red colour off my cheeks I went back upstairs to have a shower.

I walked out of the bathroom with my blue pajamas on and met Yami in my room dressed with the same apparel. "What am I going to do Yami? What if I can't get back to normal and I'm lost out there forever?" A stream of tears started forming and dripped down my face to the floor. I walked over to my bed where he was sitting and he wiped the wet drops falling from my eyes.

"Don't worry about it we'll figure it all out and you'll be yourself again, I promise." Warm arms wrapped around me slightly comforting me. "I swear, and by the time you get back to school it'll seem like none of this ever happened, life will go on." We sat like that for a while, my head resting on Yami's shoulders as I cried my eyes out and Yami held me tight. When I am with Yami it's not like we are a couple, we share that everlasting bond like a relationship between two brothers. That is what Yami is to me just an older brother who can protect me from anything, kind of like Seto and Mokuba. "It'll all be okay, think of it like something to laugh about in the end. Seeing you sad upsets me, for now just let it be, you need rest."

With that he flipped off the lights and went to sleep. As for me I was wide awake and no matter how much I tried sleep never came, tonight there was no darkness to envelope me. So I got up without moving the bed too much, careful not to wake up the sleeping pharaoh and walked over to my window. For a while I stood there looking out the glass to the shining stars in the sky that reminded me of my parents before they passed away. Almost every night we'd go outside into the backyard and my parents would stay up with me as I caught fireflies and showed off how much I had caught that night. When I got tired my dad would come set down a blanket for us and he'd tell me the strangest stories. I miss that, I miss my parents and all the good times we had. More tears fell down and hit the carpet making it damp below where I was standing.

I slid open the medium sized square window and sat on the sill with the outside leg dangling out of the shop and the other folded underneath me. As I watched the stars the more I craved the comfort of my mother and father but the sky grew light and I got drowsy. Still sitting in the window I finally drifted off to much needed sleep.

* * *

"Ouch!" There was nothing like being woken up with a slap to the face by none other than your own boyfriend. "Isn't there another way to wake me up without slapping me?" I looked up to Joey as I yawned still feeling tired.

"Well there was no other way; you weren't getting up so there you have it. I didn't think pouring a bucket of water on you would do me any good either. Besides you gotta get up Yug' it's already 4:00." Joey said smiling and helped me climb out of the window since I was all stiff. "C'mon our friends are waiting." Oh great, I just woke up now I have to be surrounded by a bunch of energetic, wide awake, peppy people, just great.

Joey grabbed me by the hand and dragged me to where everyone was standing there waiting for some reason. "So what's going on?" I asked since nobody told me they'd be back today.

"Well we decided somebody should try searching today, you know to get you back." Yami confirmed as he walked up to the key that I had left on the small stand next to the couch. "Seriously I don't want any of you guys getting hurt because of me. Remember what Shadi said, that he heard screams, we don't have the slightest clue of what caused them." My ruby eyes filling with tears at the thought of losing a friend over something so stupid.

"Don't cry Yug' it makes me sad to see you like that. Even if we did get hurt we wouldn't blame you, none of this was your fault, and nothing that you say is gonna change our minds." Joey said as he walked up to me and wiped the cold streaming tears off my cheeks with his thumbs. It made me feel uncomfortable with everyone watching us giving us 'what the hell' expressions. I can understand why they would seem it to be awkward since Joey rarely ever shows his affectionate side to anyone.

"What if one of you goes in and your souls get trapped in some weird place as w-well?" My voice started to quiver from crying as I tried to avoid the strange looks from our friends. The only one not looking at us weirdly was Yami as if it were normal to him.

"Then at least we can say we tried." Joey stated in a soft tone and pulled me into a hug. Dampening his shirt slightly as I leaned into his chest clenching my arms around him tightly he held me there protectively. "Well let's say we do this now okay?"

"But Joey-"

"No buts." All in one swift move he quickly kissed my lips before I could respond. When the moment was over we turned and saw everyone wide-eyed and motionless, frozen in place from the previous scene. "What?" Joey asked sharply. When I turned to see Yami he was just smiling and giggling to himself. "What?" Joey asked again and Yami started to speak.

"Well it's not like that wasn't expected to happen. I mean I made a bet with Bakura, the spirit of the millennium ring to see who Yugi would fall in love with fist, now he owes me twenty bucks." the ancient pharaoh continued on, "It was so obvious what would happen, you guys had a bond closer than anyone I knew."

"Wait," Duke started, "then who did Bakura pick?" I felt my gut turn at the embarrassing question.

Yami's lips curved up and he gave his answer. "Ha ha he said Tea." Everyone laughed except Tea and I as we blushed feeling it was unsettling. "I guess at the time it wasn't such a wild guess at the time, considering you guys were all still sophomores."

"Yeah now it seems as if they are brother and sister, geez that would make for an awkward kiss, doesn't seem right." Tristan said. Tea just stood there quiet, a face turned pink while I wasn't much better myself. "Shouldn't we get back to the topic? We can't just hold this off forever you know."

My face dropped, Tristan was right, and there was no way of getting around it. I turned and saw Joey there next to me with the key in hand and he hugged me, his grip so tight it was as if he were afraid I'd vanish if he weren't clinging onto me. All too soon he let go and looked me in the eyes. "Why Joey?"

"Trust me." That was all he said before turning the key on my forehead and then we were still, as if time had stopped just for us.

***Joey's POV***

I've been walking for a bit now and have just crossed the little fence and into the eerie darkness. Nothing was going to keep me from finding my pal, my best friend, I mean boyfriend. A little farther and I reached the columns and coffin. Just the setting to the whole thing was unsettling and left an empty feeling inside me.

"AAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"What was that? Yugi where are ya? Yugi!" I was sure that scream came from none other than my Yugi.

"AWWWW AHHH!" The screams were of pain, I could tell. "Joey! Help me, please!" My stomach turned I didn't even want to know what or who could be making Yugi in so much pain. "I don't know where I am, find me." His voice was forced and heavily strained.

I started running in the direction of the ongoing shouts desperate to find him. "I'm coming Yug' just hang on, I'll find you." My legs carried me as if I were nothing since I had no intention of giving up yet. The murky shadows were lifting a bit and red floor could be spotted below me once more. "Yugi!" I shouted again in hopes of an answer.

"It's so lonely in here." That was all I heard and it sounded as if it were right next to me; I stopped dead in my tracks. As I looked around me nobody was there, it was just me alone. "It's too dark, where's the light?" I heard him say again and my head whipped around one more time, still nobody.

Again, I started moving, only walking this time. It felt as if he were so close, I could sense his presence there with me. You know, that feeling when you think someone's watching you. Another scream was set off only louder this time, I had to be close. "Yugi!" I called again, my eyes stung of tears that wanted to escape, but I wouldn't cry, not now.

"Over here, Joey." Yugi's voice answered back weakly followed by another scream. I walked into more shadows my heart pounding in anticipation. "Joey…" Yuig's voice trailed off too exhausted to continue. My head turned and sure enough there he was, his wrists and ankles strapped to a wall that wasn't there. Most of Yugi's body wasn't even there all you could see was his lower arms and hands, along with his head, waist, part of his stomach, lower legs, and feet.

"Yugi," I said, my tears finally streaming down my cheeks. "I should've been here sooner, I'm sorry." His head hung and eyes were closed but he continued on.

"Don't cry, it makes me sad." I looked up as he yelped again as more of his legs disappeared to the mist. "None of this was you're fault, you got that, none." Obviously too tired to scream Yugi just cringed as more of his stomach vanished. "No matter what, and don't forget this, I will always love you." He looked up, gave a weak smile then closed his eyes and fell unconscious.

"Oh man Yug' I've gotta get you out of this." With all my might I managed to rip the thick, tight leather-like binds that strapped Yugi there and threw the broken straps onto the floor. Using some effort I managed to haul him onto my back and I started running like hell out of there.

When I got to the point with the columns and coffin something stopped me. "The casket Joey, open it." I heard Yugi whisper to me. Without a fear in the world I went to the case and opened it revealing the lone heart beating in there.

"Now what Yug'?"

"Let me off for a second."

"You're not gonna be able to stand though Yugi." I argued.

"Like you said to me, trust me." With that I let him off my back and helped him stay up. He walked over to the coffin unsteadily and reached inside for the heart. What he did next just kind of surprised me. Yugi picked it up and took out a knife that was hidden in the shadows right beside the casket and stabbed the heart.

"Yugi… what was that supposed to accomplish?" Carefully he placed the now non-beating organ back in the case and closed it.

"That was to kill the stupid vampire." I smiled and he smiled back, a genuine smile. I walked over to him and hugged him he just seemed to need the comfort at the moment. "Thank you Joey."

"No problem Yug'. We should be getting back now, don't ya think?" I took one of Yugi's disappeared arms and placed it around my shoulder and put an arm around his waist for support.

"We should, you don't know how good home sounds right now."

"Well I could imagine." We walked on and passed the wire fence and eventually to Yami's door. "Finally, this place gives me the creeps." Yugi laughed and we entered Yami's labyrinth of a room. Once Yugi set foot in there his body started reappearing. Then I noticed the dry tears that stained his face but decided on not mentioning it. Despite that it was great to be back. For a minute we both just smiled at each other and held the others hands. "I love with all my might Yugi, nothing is going to change that." We both kissed because at the moment it felt so right. It felt like it lasted forever but when we pulled away we were back to the outside world.

***Yugi's POV***

I hugged Joey realizing we were back and everyone smiled and joined in to make a group hug. Tea was first to pull away signaling that the hug was over. "Anyone know what time it is?" I asked closing my eyes and yawning. When I opened my eyes everyone just stared, astonished, like they were just hit by a brick.

"You're eyes, they're not red anymore." Duke said before anyone else.

"Oh okay," I said feeling a little uncomfortable. "but what time is it? I'm hungry." Tea looked at her watch and smiled.

"5:23, dinner time." She said and looked up at Yugi who was already starting to walk down the hall towards the pantry. While Joey and Yami were laughing everyone else just sweat dropped.

"Well that's Yugi for ya." Joey said as I walked back in with two granola bars in my hands.

"I guess when your soul is locked away you build an appetite." Tristan said awkwardly as I munched on the two bars happily.

"Well we should probably get going you guys." Tea said to Duke and Tristan and they started walking down the stairs to the Game Shop door followed by Yugi, Joey, and Yami. "Bye guys." Tea said as she and the other two walked out the door close behind her.

"So Yug' what do you say about getting some dinner?"

"Sure, I'm starved." With that Yami returned to the puzzle so Joey and I could be alone. Joey kissed me, I smiled and we walked out the door and off to Burger World to get some dinner.

* * *

I bet you thought my secret was being a vampire, but that wasn't it. My secret that I hid from everyone for so long was my love for the one and only Joey Wheeler.

END


End file.
